Blurberry's Bar (minigame)
The Blurberry's Bar minigame consists of the player creating Gnomish drinks for Blurberry, the owner of the Blurberry's Bar in the first floor of the Grand Tree. Notes Before Starting * This minigame will pick off where you left off, rather then starting over from the beginning if you stop mid way through. * If you fail to make the Gnome Cocktail correctly, and need more ingredients, you can head east of the Blurberry Bar to Funch's Fine Groceries to buy more. * There is a range is just South of the Bar. Starting Out Head to the Southeast side of the first floor in the Grand Tree. Speak to Blurberry and agree for the bartender's position offered. He will give you the Gnome cocktail guide. Inside, it explains how to prepare all the different Gnome Cocktail, which are divided in alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. He will then state that he needs you to prepare him Gnome Cocktail before being assigned orders. Blurberry Bar Tutorial Starting out On the tutorial, Blurberry will give you the required items required to complete the cocktails. It is a good idea, however, to have some spare coins in case you eat by accident the ingredients or place them in the wrong order, producing an Odd looking cocktail. Fruit blast The first item you are asked to prepare is the Fruit blast. To make it, mix one lemon, one orange, and one pineapple into the shaker. Pour it into a cocktail glass, then add lemon slices. Return to Blurberry and speak with him to give him the Fruit blast. Drunk dragon The second item you are required to make is the Drunk dragon. To make the drunk dragon mix vodka, gin and dwellberries. Pour into a cocktail glass, then add diced pineapple and cream. Heat on a range. Go back to Blurberry and speak with him to give him the drunk dragon. You will get rewarded 40 cooking experience and 1 coin. SGG The third item you are required to make is the SGG (Short Green Guy). To make it, mix vodka and three limes. Pour into a cocktail glass, then add equa leaves and add sliced lime to finish. Return to Blurberry and speak with him to give him the sgg. You will get rewarded 40 cooking experience and 1 coin. Chocolate saturday The fourth item you are asked to prepare is the Chocolate saturday. To make a chocolate saturday, mix whisky, milk and equa leaves. Pour into a cocktail glass, add chocolate and heat on a range. Add cream and finish off with chocolate dust. Go back to Blurberry and speak with him to give him the chocolate saturday. You will only get rewarded 40 cooking experience. Blurberry special Lastly the fifth item you are asked to make is the Blurberry special. To make it, mix Vodka, gin, brandy, two lemons and an orange. Pour into a cocktail glass, then add diced orange, then diced lemon. Finish off with sliced lime, then equa leaves. Return to Blurberry and speak to him to give him the blurberry special. You do not get any reward, however, at this point Blurberry will be impressed enough to allow you prepare orders and get rewarded for them. Orders/Rewards Once you have finished the tutorial, Blurberry will assign you an order to prepare and once completed you must speak to him to get some coins and Cooking experience. He then asks you if you want to go on and take another order. Other The Blurberry badge could have been associated to completing countless orders for Blurberry, however it is unknown if it was ever the case. Category:Tree Gnome Stronghold Category:The Grand Tree Category:Cooking Category:Minigames